


The calm before the possible storm (or the one where Michelle jumps to conclusions)

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, change, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: LayCool cuddle in bed. Michelle over thinks. Layla comforts her. There may be more to come if our lass likes it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> As always, I own nothing and no one, WWE does not belong to me and I’m making no profit from this fic. More LayCool, for my girl, because she loves them and I love her...
> 
> Lastly, yes this is a work of fiction, however, it is my work of fiction. I do not give permission for this work to be republished anywhere or in any format without prior consent from myself.

Michelle wasn’t going to lie, going on live TV and pretending to be a complete bitch was... hard. Especially when her character was the complete opposite of herself. She was seriously considering asking to turn face, it would probably mean the end of her tag team with Layla but they could deal with that together.

“Hey,” a voice whispered in her ear, “stop over thinking things, Mimi, whatever happens, we have the two of us, right?”. Turning around in her girlfriends arms Michelle smiled at Layla and found herself agreeing with the brunette, “we can. We can deal with anything as a couple.” Layla kissed the blonde on her forehead and smiled, pulling her closer under the covers.

Pressing their lips gently together Michelle relaxed into her partner, and gave herself over to the kiss. Breaking apart Michelle sighed and snuggled even closer, tucking her head down, under Layla’s chin. They needed to talk, Michelle needed to tell her everything. She had no doubt that Layla would understand but she needed for them to have one more night of this, of them, before potentially breaking apart the greatest partnership in the WWE’s women’s division.


	2. The Storm Hits, Or Does It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Michelle tells Layla everything.

Layla was sitting on the sofa, a sobbing blonde in her arms, as she tried to process what had just been said. “So, let me get this straight, you want to turn face?”, Layla asked gently, to which Michelle nodded and tried to stop the next lot of sobs that wracked through her body. “Okay,” Layla took a second then realised, “you thought I’d be mad with you? Because creative will probably separate LayCool?”. Another nod from the blonde made the brunette smile sadly.

Layla eased Michelle backwards, no easy feat, given that Michelle was both strong, and clinging to her. Then sunk to her knees before the blonde, cupping her chin with one hand and making her girlfriend look her in the eye. “Mimi, you idiot, every time I tell you I love you, I mean it. You are my sun and my moon, you are the air I need to survive. You are the light in my life when darkness threatens to consume me.” The brunette paused here, both for a breath and to let that sink in.

“Of course I adore wrestling along side you, you’re my best friend and we make a brilliant tag team. In the end though love, your happiness is my utmost concern, and I will stand by you no matter what, understand?”. Fresh tears were pouring down Michelle’s face and she was relieved to realise that they were from happiness rather than despair. She should have never doubted that Layla would be there for her. They were partners, in and out of the ring. No matter what. 


End file.
